darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-03-24 - A Sith's Revenge, A Jedi's Lament
Nar Shaddaa, a bustling world of crime and filth from every corner of the galaxy. Spice, gambling and violence is the main sight out here. Barely a spot of decent civilisation around. Though tonight even the airspace activity was high. A large dropship falls from the sky by the name of Fenrir, shooting atmosphere from vents the thrusters ease the ship into it's designated landing area. After a few moments, the landing ramp decends from the ship revealing it's darkened innards. Seifer Wolf pokes his hooded head out, eyeing the spaceport beyond. He had a thing about Nar Shaddaa.. or maybe the mudball had a thing for him, as everytime he was here he ended up having to defend himself. 'This time, I'll avoid it.' he assured himself. At any given moment on Nar Shaddaa, it is said, if any crime could be occurring, it is. There is a man who bears a striking resemblance to Seifer Wolf, and he is smoking spice and weaving his way drunkenly through the spaceport with that hungry look in his eye that only the desperately impoverished, hopelessly criminal, and irreparably spice-addicted are really incapable of: the one which says that he aims to profit tonight at any cost. Hanging off her husband's arm is a woman, who at some point might have been quite attractive, now a fleshy mess of spice addiction and debauchery. Dressed in a hideous jacket of faux wookiee fur and an unbearably tiny leather skirt that shows off her veiny legs, she stumbles, catches herself and giggles, nearly dropping the lit deathstick from her poorly-painted lips. Vergil also made his way from the Fenrir. He had never been to Nar Shadaa. He took a look around before the smell hit him. He stepped down the landing ramp wearing simple brown robe. He had heard a few things of the planet. The crime level the drug trafficing. One could easily earn big money here, if they didn't lose their life to one of the many vices, or a blaster from what he's heard. With only landing here a few hours ago, Desmarin had finally finished up with a few details that needed documenting. Sliding a small pda into his left pant pocket, he pulls his jacket shut. It was starting to become a long day already with much more work to be done in the coming days. He had watched a few ships come and go multiple times and was now becoming restless. Taking note of a few people who just disembarked off ships, he slowly eases himself off a crate he was sitting on he slowly begins moving into shadows. To the side there stands a figure with a hood pulled over its head. It speaks quietly with another figure who wears a mask, and holds a suitcase. The two stand over by some Spice Dealers and a few freighter pilots. A figure in dark green robes remains elusive among the busy crowds. His wide hood is drawn over his face to mask his features while his hands remain crossed in front of his chest, shoved into each opposite sleeve. The shadowed face seems to be watching the spaceport with interest. FORCE: You reach out with the Force and feel... A powerful wayward soul very close to you. A powerful kindred spirt very close to you. A powerful dark presence very close to you is attempting to mask its presence. A subtle wayward soul very close to you. A subtle wayward soul very close to you. A subtle wayward soul very close to you. "Bah!" Seifer says, his eyes opening. He was standing at the bottom of the ramp now, he had thought it would be a good idea to scout ahead without having to move at all. He could already sense many Force users in the crowds, but it was too hard to tell. "Been to Nar Shaddaa before, Vergil?" Seifer asked his friend, "Stick with me, if you get lost I won't be looking for you." he grins. "Today, m'dear," slurs the man, "today we are going t'makeit rich." He says this with some revolting mix of affection and confidence, and, his attention wholly on the figure clinging to him, he does not notice that Seifer Wolf is standing in front of him. A collision occurs and he stares at Seifer for a moment, as if trying to remember where he's seen him before. "Huh," he says. "Babe, babe. Gimme summa yer spice. C'mon," Kaiya begs, spittle flying from her sagging lips. She takes a long drag of her stick and tosses it over her shoulder, half finished. "Just a little. Please, babe. Mmm.." She presses herself against the man and the skirt rides up to expose more of her flabby thighs than needed. But, this is 'Shaddaa - and this is common enough. "Hey, watch where ya 'goin, nerf herder!" she hisses, nearly stumbling again when her husband knocks into Seifer. Vergil smirked. "I get lost someone is going to be missing a ship." He shook his head back to get his dreadlocks out of his face before continuing to look around. He stuck close to Seifer. He kept an eye out for pickpockets and others of the like, as not to leave with light pockets, well pockets even lighter than he already had. Vergil pauses a second after the collision occurs. Keeping to himself, Desmarin checked his chrono. 'Good thing I've already made arrangements for a place to stay.' he thinks to himself as he looks around. The dive he was goign to be staying was a ways off but they said that he had to wait until they called him back. Which was odd for a motel, but oh well, he wasn't here to tread on toes. A sigh escapes him as he watches some of the people about, though his eyes finds a group who seems to hae a drunk, tipsy woman with them. When her skirt goes up he winces, 'Eww flabby.' he thinks to himself as he moves more out of sight but keeps an eye in the general direction he's facing. The masked and cowled figures continue to talk quietly. The robed one crosses his arms across his chest and nods feintly. Some of the freighter pilots cat-call as Kaiya hikes her leg. As he was knocked into, Seifer moved a foot out to stop himself falling down. His hood flicks back slightly, catching on his head and revealing most of his face to the two. His eyes are fixed to Zerrid, his yellow eyes narrow. "You." is all he can say, he recognized the man before him but he couldn't put his finger on it yet. For now, the boy pulls back his hood to them. Lazlo furrows his brow at something. The hooded figure allows his eyes to move about freely in the crowds before locking on the family reunion. The man in green merely watches the encounter from the sidelines, not interrupting or intervening. FORCE: You experience an alert feeling and think of Lazlo. As he was knocked into, Seifer moved a foot out to stop himself falling down. His hood flicks back slightly, catching on his head and revealing most of his face to the two. His eyes are fixed to Zerrid, his yellow eyes narrow. "You." is all he can say, he recognized the man before him but he couldn't put his finger on it yet. For now, the boy pulls back his hood to them. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Lazlo and transmit a calm feeling and a vision: Obi-Wan gestures to the left.. You then transmit the telepathic message: "If he does something rash, move to his left. I will attempt to disarm him." FORCE: You experience a calm feeling and receive a vision: Lazlo readying himself for any sudden movement.. You think of Lazlo ... "I told you, woman, we'll get th'spice as soon as we get th'money. I only got enough for me tonight," says Zerrid, his mood rapidly changing from that sickening confidence to irrational spice-addict anger, and more or less ignoring the person standing in front of him (probably because he forgot he's there). "Maybe if you didn't waste all yer 'creds last night on that useless hand! I told you, you didn't had nothin'!" The woman berates her husband accusingly. But, despite her state, she remembers there's still some little twerp in front of them. "Well, well, lookit that. He looks like you, babe. Just ugly." Kaiya sneers, exposing yellowing teeth. And then she spits on the young man's robes, thick, ichorous spit, discolored, like her teeth, from years of death sticks and spice. "Outta our way, little filth. Hmm.. not so little. Look at those angry little eyes. Ha!" The woman swats at Seifer's shoulder. Vergil raised his eyebrow but just when he was about to speak, he got a feeling from Seifer and as such he didn't. At the moment he would simply standback and watch as things transpired. Desmarin covers his mouth as he yawns silently. He really wished the motel commed him about his room, he was getting bored sitting around. Though at the outburst from the women, he seems to found something to watch. Casting a glance past them and around a bit he sees a few hooded figures about, a brow quirking over his left eye, but he doesn't say anything. He turns his attention back towards the group at the ship, making sure to keep out of sight. Blue Peter arrives from Nar Shaddaa: Above the Spires of Spire City. Xeebo emerges from Blue Peter. The robed and mask man turn towards the phlegm spitting woman. A few of the freighter pilots groand in disgust, and a few others cheer. They begins to step closer, to see what goes down between the young man and older couple. The one in green robes watches from the sides. Still, no movement comes from the man. He doesn't proceed towards the situation, nor does he stray from it. The shadowy figure merely watches with interest. Waiting. A scarred eyebrow raised as Seifer gains the attention from the whore-looking woman. His eyes move back to Zerrid and a sort of flash back occurs, he remembers looking up at the same man, feeling pain watching a large object coming down on his head. Anger begins to swell, hate, but the boy leashes it as he was taught. "How about running into you, Father." the boy said. "I thought you were dead already.. or I would never see you again. The galaxy is a big place afterall. I'm guessing this..." Seifer pauses, looking over her, "-is my mother." he remembered well, but he wasn't effected by spice. A scarred eyebrow raised as Seifer gains the attention from the whore-looking woman. His eyes move back to Zerrid and a sort of flash back occurs, he remembers looking up at the same man, feeling pain watching a large object coming down on his head. Anger begins to swell, hate, but the boy leashes it as he was taught. "How about running into you, Father." the boy said. "I thought you were dead already.. or I would never see you again. The galaxy is a big place afterall. I'm guessing this..." Seifer pauses, looking over her, "-is my mother." he remembered well, but he wasn't effected by spice. "Hah, he thinks I'm his--" Zerrid's sneer sort of dies in mid-expression, in defiance of inertia, and fades into a sort of dull realization. Then it picks right back up again. "Oh. Hey, baby, looks like this's that little rat we left on Coruscant. Guess the street monsters didn't eat him after all. Shame, that." "Ha, what an ungrateful brat! After we took /such/ good care of him, too." Kaiya gives the young man a sickingly-sweet smile, full of subdued spite. Vergil now believe he understood things. And with such slight understanding he began to step back a little more. At the moment he had no clue as to what would happen and continued to keep his mouth shut. Desmarin watches whats going on and shudders at the smile that was being given, he was kinda happy that he was back in the dark. This was getting weirder and weirder by the second. Parts of him wishes he could hear, but he could see that Seifer wasn't happy at all and he just shook his head. The hooded figure stands where he is as the masked one wanders over with the freighter pilots. Eventually the the figure with the cowl also walks closer as the freighter pilots cheer on the encounter. "Show you old man, boy!" one yells. "Give us a peek!" another one demands of the woman. The hooded green figure remains along the sides. Still, he shuffles slightly as though movement were about to take him places -- but doesn't. He, at face value, simply appears to be an innocent bystander. And since it's Nar Shaddaa, it's assumed that he's hoping for blood. This isn't the case. Stepping forward towards the two before him, Seifer snarls, "Ungrateful!? I'm Ungrateful?! You left me alone on Coruscant! I was only five." the boy spat at the two, looking down at the black mucus on his robes, he composed himself, looking at the two he pulled his hood over his head. "I suppose this is an opportune moment for the both of us." he smiled a toothy smile, "Alot of.. credits..involved." the boy was trying hard to talk to the two, but he managed todo it well. "Right, taught you to fend for yourself, didn't it?" says Zerrid, giving his wife a look which is far too lewd and nudging her with his elbow. "'s a valuable life lesson, that is. Ought to be thankful. And you look like you done all right for yourself." Kaiya turns away from the boy to yell back to the freighter pilots. "It ain't free, bantha licks! Fifty credits!" But the mention of credits brings her attention back to the boy, demeanor changing almost instantly to that of a sweet, caring mothing. "Hmm.. of course we left you, my dear. It was so hard for us to raise a child, for your father and I. And, look how well you turned out! All big and strong. Give your loving mommy a kiss (and some credits)." She puckers her lips sickeningly. Vergil starts to lose his appetite as things progress, if it could so be called that. He just stands there for now awaiting the next move. The cowled man just stands there, probably watching. The freighter pilots rummage around, but instead just result to cat-calls and the frequent, "Ditch em', kid!" or "Fifty credits who knock his block off, old man!" The man in green continues watching with strange interest. Most other people just go about their business. Why stop to watch a man speaking with his parents, after all? Still, the green-robed man continues standing there with his arms folded across his chest. Not liking the fact that the frieghter pilots were hoot calling at the woman, Desmarin moves a bit to keep an eye on things. The woman was way far from cute and looked like a dried up gooba fish. Shrugging he just watches, hoping that either the motel comms him or the group of poeple talking move else where. A hand moves out as Seifer tries to stay away from the puckering prostitute. "I have a.." he smiles, "Under-the-radar Sabbac group setting up in the back of my ship." he smiles slyly, "-a few other blackmarket items are available for purchase too." he bows slightly, "Whatever takes your fancy, I'm sure you two will enjoy a few hits of spice too." he motions with his head and looks towards the ship next to them. "Just head in." "You mean, like, -more- under the radar than the rest of Shaddaa?" says the loving father. He gives his wife what was probably intended to be a questioning glance, but with all the spice and general permanent leer it just looks like he's giving her a vacant, slack-jawed expression. But in a loving way, I'm sure. Kaiya licks her lips hungrily, a true junkie. Honestly, she doesn't even remember the boy's name - it's all hazy, those memories, but she looks to her husband, to see his reaction, offering an encouraging press of her breasts again his arm. "Can't hurt.. to try what he's got to offer, our sweet, sweet son." She smiles widely, displaying a few gaps where spice had caused her teeth to fall out. Vergil is slightly opposed to the idea but it was the guy's parents and his ship so there was really nothing he could do. But he knew he'd hate the smell they'd probably leave behind. He continued to say nothing, breathing through his mouth. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Lazlo and transmit a calm feeling and a vision: Obi-Wan moves to arrest the parents.. You then transmit the telepathic message: "Follow my lead." FORCE: You experience a calm feeling and receive a vision: Lazlo nods.. You think of Lazlo ... As the freighter pilots laugh and call the cowled figure steps forward. From beneath the hood a calm, male voice speaks, "You're under arrest." It says the words loud enough to be heard by all, but gives no direction to its uttering. You slip out of hiding. Shaking his head, he just rubs his eyes and stifles a yawn. It seems that some of the other people were slowly filtering out and going back to what they were doing. Looking back at his chrono Desmarin just shakes his head more. "Stang, this sucks." he says quietly. Another figure emerges from the crowds. This one's robes are green, as they were in all previous poses. But still, he steps forward towards the group and takes a similar stance as the other hooded figure, indicating that he too will be enforcing this vague arrest. He says nothing. Lazlo slips out of hiding. Over the crowd and movement of ships and sentients, it was hard to make out any voice. And that of Obi-wan and Lazlo went unheard. With Seifer's words of moving into the ship, Five armed trandoshan's make themselves known, flacking the boarding ramp the three members of the 'Wolf' family were standing on. "Shall we?" their boy said, holding a hand out to the ramp. Out of the darkness that surrounds him, and cloaks him with terrible fear, a figure emerges as Obi-Wan and Lazlo do the same. "There is no place here for your kind. Go home, both of you." The face of the nearly hissing voice is covered with a dark hood but the weapon in it's hands are not. A metallic cylinder is there. "Let him do his work." It is easy to tell for the two figures that this one is strong and very, very dark. FORCE: You reach out with the Force and feel... A powerful wayward soul very close to you. A powerful kindred spirt very close to you. A powerful dark presence very close to you is attempting to mask its presence. A subtle wayward soul very close to you. A subtle wayward soul very close to you. A subtle wayward soul very close to you. On most planets, "You're under arrest" would instill a touch of fear. On Nar Shaddaa, it generally makes people start laughing. As is the case here. Mr. Wolf, family man, begins laughing a horrible wheezing cackling sort of laugh, apparently missing the significance of the fact that they are about to be murdered horribly. "Arrest.." the proud mother echoes, before breaking into a laugh of her own, cold and cruel, before getting beset by coughs. She clings to her husband until the coughs subside and pushes him along. Vergil sighed as the two robed figures emerged from the crowd. "Trouble everywhere i go it's beginning to seem. Vergil caught a wierd gut feeling about the last of the new comers into the scene. He also had a feeling something was about to go down. He placed his hand on his side near his blaster to be ready just incase. From afar, NPC Sith (wbi) HAS to go. Darnnit. Desmarin was a bit closer and when the two hooded figures approach and says that hte man with his family was under arrest, he thought there must have been a reason they were saying this. He looks on, watching hte mother and father react, then another man starts talking to the other two hooded figures. He moves to get a better view of the situation, though when the mother begins to have her coughing fit, his attention is directed to her, but she was able to get it under control. He continues to wait. The hooded man turns slightly, his cowl twisting gently while his attention focuses on the dark presence. "Padawan, do not let those parents board that ship. They're to stand trial for attempted manslauter and infant-neglect. They were on Coruscant, and thus subject to a Republic Court. Go." Turning fully, the man waves his hand at the space between him in the dark one. "Leave," he demands, and suddenly nearly everyone around him, or between him, goes dumb and wanders away. The hooded figure stares ahead of him. The Dark sith that has arried points towards Obi-Wan and he laughs. "You will be quiet!" And then he waves his arm at him while looking towards Lazlo and showing his saber's hilt. "You too will perish if you interfere boy." Then towards Seifer. "Do it here and now. Give in to your new family. Give in to the Darkness!" The words are almost hissed as the figure seems to be quite angry and full of hate for the new arrivals. FORCE: NPC Sith calls upon the Force. COMBAT: NPC Sith tries to terrify Obi-Wan Kenobi! COMBAT: NPC Sith terrifies and disorients Obi-Wan Kenobi. A nod is given at the order. The man in green swiftly moves towards the boarding ramp and the parents. His approach slows slightly until he is within range of the small army guarding the ramp. Lazlo stands at the foot of the ramp, his green robes billowing. "You are under arrest," he repeats with force. Lazlo eyes the group on the ramp and calls out again. "You are under arrest! For the attempted manslaughter of Seifer Wolf!" he shouts. The Dark Sith trying to intimidate him with his lightsaber goes unnoticed, as Lazlo has directed his entire attention to Obi-Wan's orders to arrest the parents. Seifer doesn't acknowedge the Jedi, starting his walk up the ramp of his ship, his boots thumping against the durasteel. He looked back at his parents, knowing the only real way they could go now was with Wolf. Or they'd have to deal with the Jedi. "Coming?" the boy asked, calling over his shoulder. "Common, Vergil. Let's not keep all our guests waiting." Zerrid manages to calm himself from laughing. "Right, arrest. On 'Shaddaa." He grins and points at the Jedi. "You're a funny man. C'mon, babe. Let's ride." He makes his way towards the ship, where no doubt nothing unspeakable awaits. Kaiya's face contorts into an angry sneer as she looks back at Jedi. It brings out the wrinkles around her eyes, crusty with kohl and caked-on eye shadow that must have been on her face for weeks. "Wait for us, boy. Mommy wants to give you a hug!" She calls out in that raspy voice of hers. Desmarin ducked behind a few large crates but he shimmies a bit to his right, he now had a direct view of the scene ahead of him. He wanted to leave, but also curiosity was starting to get the better of him as well. His stomach had butterflies, he didn't know how this was going to go down, but if there was an arrest to go down, maybe he could find a spot in and try to help with the arrest, though he HIGHLY doubted that. Vergil steps towards the loading ramp and begins to step up it. His hand still near his blaster if needed. He continued to keep his eye on the two in the hoods. The hooded man stumbles backwards, his hood falling backward. He shakes his head momentarily, sighing and grunting in complaint. Shaking his head, he attempts to recover. A ship with a boarding ramp guarded by an army of five. A quarry heading up such ramp. Lazlo furrows his brow and clears his throat. With a short moment to regulate his breathing, Lazlo calls upon his greatest ally. After a slight bend of his knees, Lazlo is no longer on the ground. Soaring high into the air, Lazlo jumps for the top of the ship. He draws his lightsaber. COMBAT: Lazlo ignites his blue lightsaber. Turning to catch Lazlo's movements, "Seifer smiles. Vergil! Get inside and fire up the ship, Now!" he shouts at the boy, looking up at Lazlo. "Get inside!" the boy spat at his parents, grabbing them by their arms he throws them inside. He may have looked like he was saving them, but he was prepared to goto the trouble to kill them himself. "Get this ship in the air!" he shouts inside, "Get in!" the boy himself, runs up the ramp and the Trandoshan crew make sure they're on the boarding ramp and getting up it themselves. Being hungry for battle, the Trandoshans open fire on Lazlo as they run up the ramp. COMBAT: Friends of Seifer fire their Merr Sonn TM7 Repeaters at Lazlo! COMBAT: Lazlo tries to parry with his blue lightsaber, but Friends of Seifer's blaster bolt hits and grievously wounds him. Zerrid Wolf has left. Kaiya doesn't even pay attention to their surroundings any more. The promise of spice, after being clean for a /whole/ day is too much for her to pass up. Fancy lightsticks, robes, and threats of arrest don't seem to sway her from her goal. Surely, the sweet son she beat regularly and abandoned would treat her like a real lady. And give her lots of spice. Kaiya Wolf boards Fenrir. Kaiya Wolf has left. Desmarin's eyes go wide at what Lazlo does, he watches as the other hooded figure seems to stagger backwards. But there wasn't anything done to him, so why was he staggering he thought. But when the other green figure man turned on his lightsaber, 'Oh my.' he thinks. His eyes watching as the people they are trying to arrest board a ship, and the Trandoshans begin firing. Wincing as the figure in green is hit, he winces, "He's going to need help." he says lowly. Though feeling his sides, he didn't have any weapons. He 'Blast it.' he thinks. Lazlo Obi-Wan battles the Sith epically. Standing triumphantly on top of the Fenrir, Lazlo's green robes billow brilliantly. As he holds his blue lightsaber in his hands, he senses danger. Shots fired. Lazlo pivots slightly and moves his lightsaber to block the incoming shots. Perhaps wind. Perhaps distraction. Perhaps terrible luck. His lightsaber does not strike these shots, allowing a few of them to burn into the flesh of his side. "Ughh..." That's the only sound that comes from the padawan's mouth as the blaster bolts rip through the skin of his side. Deep crimson blood quickly splatters from the fresh wound. It stains the man's green robes and splatters loudly upon the roof of the ship. Lazlo drops to one knee, moving an empty hand to cover the wound. His other hand holds his lightsaber, eventually moving it swiftly to the roof of the ship and pivots it. Lazlo begins carving a hole in the ship with his lightsaber. He winces under the pressure of tending to his wound and moving his lightsaber against the resistance of the ship. Takeoff in a breached ship would be most unwise. Seifer Wolf boards Fenrir. Seifer Wolf has left. Friends of Seifer boards Fenrir. Lazlo boards Fenrir. Lazlo has left. Looking on, he sees that Lazlo was hurt pretty bad, but also cutting a hole into the ship. He hopes the man will be ok. He then looks over to where the other cloaked figure was, and some other man. Meanwhile Inside Fenrir, Wolf's ship... Kaiya busies herself tearing the ship apart for the spice. "Come on, come on. Hurry up, babe. Let's just get the stuff and get outta here. That freak's trouble!" Naturally, she doesn't see anyone come in, or hear anyone cutting through the hull. Zerrid is swaying drunkenly. He looks sort of lost, actually, but that is apparently all right. "What? Right, the spice. Uh. Yeah, it's here somewhere I think." He blinks several times. "TAKE OFF!!!" Seifer shouts forward at Vergil, but it was in vain as the ship had already left the ground in their haste. The boy looks to the two rummaging around his ship and the Trandoshans take their positions watching the lightsaber cutting through the roof. The bunch of Humans already occupying most of the seats are curiously watching the parents. The boy doesn't waste time, pulling back his hood a black cylinder seems to appear in his hand. It ignites, revealing a crimson blade of energy illuminating the dark bay around them. "I'm glad you joined us." he said, stepping forward he looks up at the saber cutting through the roof. "Get him off the roof, Vergil!" the boy shouts. He wasn't too worried, he had what he wanted. "You know.. Mother.. Father.." he says, his attention going back to the two, "I really am grateful about the way you brought me up." COMBAT: Wolf ignites his red lightsaber. Sparks continue to shower the holding bay from above. A blue lightsaber moves slowly in an arc, melting the steel hull of the ship, causing bits of molten metal to occasionally drip and sizzle into the floor. It appears this man does not wish to quit. He mutters into a comlink, but then shouts through the growing hole. "Don't do this, Seifer!" he shouts. "We came to arrest /THEM/. Abandoning a child is a crime on Coruscant!" His voice is very loud -- very atypical for this one. "You don't have to do this!" "Bantha shit..." Kaiya's face goes blank, seeing the red blade, hearing the tone of her beloved son's voice. Unlike her husband, she /has/ been clean for a day. She grasps the situation quickly, and screams. It's a bloodcurling, hollow shriek, like that of an animal right before the slaughter. She drops to her knees, hands over her head. "No, no.. please!" Zerrid sort of freezes in mid-aimless drunken swaying and stares at his son. His expression slowly goes blank with abject terror. The swaying takes him against a bulkhead and he sort of sags onto the floor, staring at his impending death with a sort of grim, intoxicated certainty. He begins gibbering incoherently, probably trying to plead, but no actual words are coming out. Just the sounds of a dying man--the sounds of a man who, looking for a reason to preserve his wretched life, has come up lacking. Seifer had made a habit of not listening to Lazlo recently, and he wasn't going to do it now. "Beg! BEG FOR YOUR LIFE!" the boy they knew was gone, in fact the boy anyone knew was gone. Before them was the full rage of a trained Sith at the height of his anger and power. His yellow eyes wide and his teeth seemed jaggered. He turned and looked at his father, eyeing the man before him, "Are you Afraid?!" a look of complete malevolence plastered on his face. FORCE: Wolf calls upon the Force. COMBAT: Wolf begins to choke Zerrid Wolf. COMBAT: Zerrid Wolf chokes. Asphyxiating spasms mildly wounds him. The hole is large enough now. Dangerous waters, Lazlo is about to jump into. Also, the player is posing like Yoda. Ahem. A hand is poked through the hull and into the holding bay. A brief gesture is made as the owner of this hand calls upon the Force to do something. The figure then drops through the hull and into the holding bay. Blood trickles onto the floor as he lands. "Stop!" he shouts, wielding his lightsaber. "Stop it now!" Kaiya weeps, her shoulders heaving as she takes big gulps of air in desperation. Her makeup runs down her face in thick lines as she continues to beg for her life. "No.. please! Anything! We gave you life! We love you!" Maybe she should have spared the boy a hug instead of a punch to the eye, but it was a good idea at the time. Seifer doesn't bother with Lazlo, he was too busy with the people that made him who he was. He swung his saber at his choking throat, his teeth clenched as the moment he had longed for, for so long, was finally happening. The trandoshans react quickly to lazlo, as their hungry eyes were watching his every movement. Opening fire, they don't care that the only people on the otherside of Lazlo are the Human members of Seifer's group. Those humans however were only pointing their guns at the Jedi, patiently waiting for orders. COMBAT: Wolf swings his red lightsaber at Zerrid Wolf's head! COMBAT: Zerrid Wolf blocks Wolf with his bare hands -- and Wolf's red lightsaber vaporizes his arm. Zerrid Wolf collapses, critically injured. COMBAT: Friends of Seifer fire their Merr Sonn TM7 Repeaters at Lazlo! COMBAT: Lazlo tries to parry with his blue lightsaber, but Friends of Seifer's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds him. The sickening squish of her husband's death brings another horrified shriek from Kaiya, even if she buries her head in her hands, refusing to look. If she doesn't see it, it didn't happen! She can't even form words any more, just mad babbling of someone on the edge of life, looking down into the pit of death. "Ughh," Lazlo calls out as more blaster fire burns his flesh -- this time the leg. Blood begins trickling down from Lazlo's ships, but there is little he can do to stop it. A few thoughts run through Lazlo's mind before he turns his attentions on the very large hole he has constructed in the hull. The green-robed padawan narrows his eyes and quickly moves to cut his lightsaber in Wolf's direction, seeking to end his terror. COMBAT: You swing your blue lightsaber at Wolf! COMBAT: Wolf parries Lazlo's blue lightsaber with his red lightsaber. Zerrid raises his arm to try to block the blow--a futile gesture, of course. He opens his mouth to scream but no sound comes out. He is denied the air to even have a dying gasp. The only sound his death makes is an unpleasant gurgling sound and the THUMP of his severed cranium hitting the floor. He died as he lived: unceremonious, messy, and ultimately forgettable. Before his father's head even hit the floor, He was spinning to block Lazlo's saber coming towards him. "Weak!" the boy snarled at Lazlo, annoyed at the fact the Trandoshan's hadn't got him yet. Ducking and twirling Seifer got out of the way of the Trandoshan's, getting in range of his mother, "You will join /him/." the boy said, "Wretched and weak." he spat down on his mother, before bringing his saber down on her head. COMBAT: Wolf swings his red lightsaber at Kaiya Wolf's head! COMBAT: Wolf's red lightsaber strikes Kaiya Wolf and vivisects Kaiya Wolf's head. Kaiya Wolf collapses, critically injured. COMBAT: Friends of Seifer fire their Merr Sonn TM7 Repeaters at Lazlo! FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Friends of Seifer's blaster bolt hits and mauls Lazlo. Lazlo collapses, critically injured. Because pretending it's not there is a /great/ idea, Kaiya keeps doing it, even as her dear son's lightsaber splits her head clean in two, a clean hiss of brain goo. And just like that, she's dead. No stories would be told about her life or her death. But, some might say she shed a tear of joy for what a great, powerful man her son had become. Those some would be her son's men, over a good drink. Armies. What's the deal with them? Lazlo raises his hand upwards to repel the incoming shots, but the Force is not with him on this one. The shots strike Lazlo several times on his forearm, instead of getting absorbed into his palm. This was supposed to be easy. It was supposed to be trite. No. Lazlo falls unceremoniously to the ground while the arm wielding his lightsaber begins to slowly fall with him. In doing so, by way of extreme luck -- or perhaps the Will of the Force -- Lazlo's blade strikes the controls responsible for the movement of the entrance ramp. The sudden change of energy in the control's circuits cause a strange reaction. The landing ramp begins to hiss as its pneumonics spring to life, slowly lowering the ramp while the ship flies. Lazlo's body rolls uneventfully down the ramp and into the sky. Seifer kills his parents, releasing the anger inside him he smiles, looking over at the downed Lazlo. "Pathetic Jedi!" the boy shouted, walking towards the padawan with a slow pace. Then the ramp began to lower. The Trandoshans scrambled, holding on to something as to not fall out of the ship, a few of them fired off a few pot shots towards the falling Lazlo. Walking up, Seifer kicks a manual pump, sending the ramp crashing back to a closed position. He turned, his saber extinguishing as he stood there. The trandoshans seemed to love what had just happened, the humans however had shocked looks on their faces. "Animals.." the boy said, his eyes hit the floor before him, the decapitated corpses of his parents infront of him. "I slaughtered them like animals!" the Trandoshan's cheered, loving the battle. Seifer cheered with them, bathing in the anger and rage that fueled the darkside. The boy walked towards the cockpit, moving through the shocked humans with a push. The humans looked between eachother, fear keeping them in line. The trandoshans hissed, discussing what just happened and the finer points of shooting a Jedi. And a cackle came from the cockpit. Category:March 2008 RP Logs